


Weddings in the Distant Future or the Near Forgotten Past

by PetraLynn



Series: A Dove is a Type of Songbird [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding bells have yet to ring and the choirs have yet to sing there are plans to make, author snickers, this is tho ward off against the angst fest that is part 5 and will be part 6, tom is barely here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraLynn/pseuds/PetraLynn
Summary: Hermione has some wedding nerves and seeks the consol of her dear friend Abraxas via a two word owl that sends him into a tizzy.





	Weddings in the Distant Future or the Near Forgotten Past

Abraxas Malfoy loves Hermione Granger. It’s a truth he reminds her of constantly. 

Hermione Granger also loves Abraxas Malfoy. It’s a fact she’ll remind him of incessantly to ensure he doesn’t forget.

They are not however  _ in _ love with one another. They have not and will likely never be  _ in _ love with each other. The love they share is platonic if not familial. 

Abraxas had received the owl with his breakfast, in keeping with the theme of their share correspondence that he and Hermione had cultivated over the years of their friendship and comradery it was brief. It was barely two words:  _ A.S.A.P. Wedding? _ , barely any information can be conveyed properly in just two words. If more information was given he would have responded with the appropriate level of urgency. But the brevity of Hermione’s correspondence left any semblance of clarity with regards to what questions might be asked when they were to convene to state it bluntly, lacking. 

So Abraxas had to plan. First he had to find time in his schedule where he could slip away from the planning of Tom and their circle of association, while also having Tom as to not interrupt their conversation. Then he compiled a list of estembed patisseries and bakeries along with their specialties and signature offerings. Then the list of all properties he as the head of the house of Malfoy had access to (technical there were lists, each of them arranging the locations in different order depending on what the situation would call for). Then a list of foregin and domestic designers who would be positively over the moon to work for a Malfoy or one of his compatriots. Then a line dropped to the goblins at Gringotts to let them know of the possibility that he might be transferring some money out of the country. Then a list of the contact information of every person eligible to be in Hermione’s bridal party. 

Then he had the meetings. Meetings where if Hermione had given him more information he would be drawing in information, categorizing every movement Tom made by level of relevance, and passing judgement. But the information given was limited, so Abraxas refrains from drawing any conclusions from his friends actions. 

When he finally meets up with Hermione her first words come spilling out of her and leave him with only a slightly better idea of what questions he would be likely to ask.

“Thank you for coming, I didn’t know who else to turn to with this matter after well Tom’s already convinced Slughorn to his side and it’s possible if I were to ask he might still, I just.” Hermione’s breathes to regain composure, Abraxas and maybe Tom knows this to be a sign of Hermione being in a state of distress catches in the way that lets Abraxas know he will be using his handkerchief. “I just, I know you and Tom were friends far before we were and I understand if you have obligations that prevent you from agreeing to my request but,”

Tears welled up in her eyes when her voice catches on what was in no way meant to be the final word in her train of thought. But it givens Abraxas the room to comfort her, to slow her miles a minute way of talking that is stunning. 

“Hermione I’ll say yes to whatever it is you are about to ask of me.”

“You know how I’m an orphan.”

“Yes.” Abraxas thinks of the turns and bends this conversation could be headed down.

“And Tom is also an orphan, and well he’s him and of course I support his plan with regards to Slughorn because, well he could have asked you but well,” this time Hermione’s breath is a steadying one, “Abraxas you’re a brother to me and I would be delighted if you were to be my familial representative during the binding ceremony.”

There that was the list Abraxas forgot to make. 

“And if Tom has already asked you to be in his party I understand that you can only uphold one obligation, or if you’re waiting to be asked, I won’t tell him of this conversation, if he wants you with him this shouldn’t factor into his decision.”

“Hermione I’ve already said yes. I’m beyond honored.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part six of ADiaToSB will be angsty so have some fluff? this is meant to be fluff.
> 
> tumblrs
> 
> [My Fic tumblr micheltonwritestomione](https://micheltonwritestomione.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/petralynnluna/)
> 
> [My main tumblr PetraLynnLuna](https://petralynnluna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments > Kudos > Nothing


End file.
